


Cold Glass Soul

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Fanfic Friday [37]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternative Universe Contest, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Tragedy, fanfic friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A person's life should not turn into a nightmare if one survives. Surviving Metastacia's attack leaves deep scars upon Kaien's soul. This AU involves Kaien living and focuses on what happens to him right after the fact
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Shiba Kaien, Shiba Kaien & Ukitake Juushirou
Series: Fanfic Friday [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818250
Collections: (Prompts) Fanfic Friday, Platonic Relationships





	Cold Glass Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - This one-shot was originally written for one Wattpad's Fanfic Friday contests back in January-February of 2015 that I'd not yet posted. The original ending differed as I decided to change things up a bit given the fact this wasn't one of the ones selected and I wanted to turn the one-shot into a longer story, but I never got around to doing so.

"What do you mean nii-sama is dead?" Kaien Shiba sat with his wife in front of Ukitake Taicho as the corners of his mouth twisted down in frustration. "I mean, Isshin can't..." Miyako's hand touched the fukutaicho's shoulder, causing him to calm down upon feeling her soft fingers against his body. Two eyes closed then to calm down. He took a deep breath when he was ready to present himself they way he preferred to. "He can't be. I saw him just the other day when he got back from the world of the living."

Ukitake's smile remained missing. "I know this is a lot for you to take in, but..."

"Isshin is my twin and one of my better halves taicho. I would know if he was dead. He's also captain level Shinigami. He can't have died." Kaien's hands clenched the seat of his uniform tightly. "Plus... I just saw my brother the other day. Not only was he in good health there is no news of him being sent on any missions."

"Kaien, you know as well as I that your brother tends to... tended to be sporadic. He'd go off and do things on a whim. That's why he ended up in the world of the living the last time. He was following another one of his whims. This time though is what we've all feared would happen."

Miyako placed a hand near shoulder while the other wrapped around his waist. "Ukitake Taicho. We need to prepare for nii-sama's funeral and the time of mourning. My husband also needs to prepare to take over the head position. Otherwise the clan..."

"Miyako... he's not dead." Kaien gently placed the woman's hands on her lap before standing up to leave the room.

The woman gave their taicho a sad look. "I'm sorry Ukitake Taicho."

"Don't be. I figured he would act this way. Kaien has always been close to his brother. Did you know he refused to take the fukutaicho position because he felt Isshin was better suited for the job?"

"My husband also feels that Isshin is better suited for the head of the family."

"What is your position on the matter?"

Miyako fell silent as a frown spreading across her face. "I think the reason nii-sama was so good at being a head was because he had my husband always by his side. They balanced each other out and honestly shared the duties. My husband is going to continue to think that he isn't suited for being the head of the family because things won't run as smoothly as when both of them were taking care of things. Does my brother-in-law's division know of his passing?"

"No. We decided that the first two that needed to be told were you and Kaien. We haven't told Isshin's fukutaicho or his third seat."

The woman remained silent for a few minutes. "May I speak with the two of them. Particularly with that young third seat of nii-sama's."

"While I think Ran-chan will do well with you telling her I really think Shiro-chan needs me or Kaien to tell him the truth. This isn't to say that he doesn't respect you. There are some other things that Kaien needs to speak to him about. For example... the tenth division is going to need a new taicho."

Miyako frowned. "My husband hasn't learned Bankai."

"You know as well as I that Kaien could have learned Bankai a long time ago." The taicho's comment caused the female to flinch as well look down on the ground. "There is nothing wrong with him having chosen to stay in Isshin's shadow most of his life. Problem is that isn't possible anymore."

"I know. I know all to well." The woman bowed to the ground. "I am going to ask for my husband's sake as he is not in a good mood right now. Please... help us with the funeral preparations. There is no way we can handle this on our own. Particularly with the fact my husband is in denial about his brother being dead."

"I'll do the best I can to help you without over stepping any boundaries I shouldn't." The man's mouth twisted into a frown. "I'll also speak to him about Shiro-chan."

**M**

The small figure sat at the desk filling out one paper after another. Every so often his head would dart up to look at the people who took the time to peek into the division offices. Sometimes they came in groups and would whisper. When he looked up they would hurry off as if what they had to say wasn't for his ears. The frown on his face continued to increase.

He finally tapped the finished stack of paperwork and set it aside. Pushing the chair back he moved to the door to note that people were making preparations for something. Rangiku saw him only for her face was twisted up as if she were going to cry. She at first opened her mouth, but then turned her head around and gave orders to the division members about what to do.

The boy let out a sigh and went to find a quiet place where he would be out of the way. As he walked past the meeting hall for the division he couldn't help but notice a bunch of the division flowers being carried into the place. He slipped by unnoticed and found a tree to climb up into to hide. The feeling that something was wrong wouldn't go away.

Instead of finding a place that he could simply sit by himself he found a figure was already there. Carefully he climbed up the tree to see who it was hoping it would be Isshin. The man though wasn't his taicho. "Kaien-dono?"

"Toshiro-kun?" Kaien's eyes widened upon seeing the boy. "What are you doing up here?"

"Everyone seems to be busy, but no one's told me what is going on." The boy watched as the man flinched.

"Nobodies told you?" The man's mouth twisted into a frown.

"I figure taicho will tell me when he gets back." Toshiro glanced away just as Kaien decided to roll off the branch he was on. This causing the small third seat to suddenly teeter off balance and fall

The man caught him quickly and set him on the ground. "Toshiro..." There came then a silence. "Your taicho..."

"He took off to the living world for some strange reason." The boy brushed off his clothing before looking the man in the eye. "He's been gone longer then usual."

"Doesn't that worry you?" The man watched the facial expressions on the boy's face only to see a look of confusion spread across the child's face. "Toshiro... they're holding a funeral for Shiba Taicho."

Silence came from the boy and he stared for some time. "This is some joke you and taicho are playing on me, right? He came back awhile ago and thought this would be funny and roped you into it again. Right? He's going to pop out and say, 'here I am.'"

Kaien looked away. "I wish that was the case. I wouldn't be dealing with the mess I'm dealing with now."

"He can't be dead though." The man turned to see Toshiro's face twist up and his arms cross his chest. "Taicho is... he's not someone who could die easily without a trace. There should have been some information on him being injured. Something."

"No one's going to believe us when we say he's still alive." The man reached out and ruffled the boy's white hair. "Promise me you won't give up on him being alive?"

"I don't have to promise."

"I know."

"Whose going to be my taicho until he gets back?" The question caused Kaien to pause short. "They think he's dead... so they're going to go and find a replacement for him."

The man's body tensed. "I haven't learned Bankai yet. There is no way they would let me be a captain."

Toshiro's mouth twisted up into a frown as he thought carefully. "I could cover for you until you do. I've almost suceeded. It's just going to be until taicho gets back anyways, right?"

"What?" Kaien paused. " _If this gets out they're going to want him to take the position of captain. He's too young._ "

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No..." The man crossed his arms across his chest. "There are a lot of things I need to think about. Give me some time."

**M**

Shiba Kaien stared out over Karakura town. The aqua eyes scanned the place as he tried to feel for the familiar feeling of his twin. His mouth twisted up as he remembered the news that Ukitake brought him as well as his words in response. " _What do you mean nii-sama is dead?_ " He remembered Miyako's hand reaching out to lightly touch his shoulder and how her soft fingers had allowed him to temporarily calm down. " _He can't be. I saw him just the other day when he got back from the world of the living._ "

The younger twins chest tightened and words escaped his lips. "Come on nii-san. You have to be out here somewhere. You're one of my other halves. I would know if you were dead. And you're not."

" _Plus Isshin is a captain class Shinigami. He wouldn't go down without a fight."_ Nejibana's cool voice broke through the fog of thought.

A hand reached up to rub the back of his head as a sound of frustration escaped into the evening air. Another voice from behind him caused his head to turn back. " _You should be heading back soon Kaien-dono. Miyako will be worried about you._ "

" _Something isn't right about nii-san's disappearance. I wish there was more information in that report of his from the previous time he went to the world of the living._ " Kaien stepped through the other side of the tunnel leading to Soul Society and stopped in his tracks. Two aqua colored eyes lit up at seeing the white haired child leaning up against the the gate way. "Toshiro... you came to meet me."

"Only because Miyako-dono sent me." The child struggled to look the man in the eye, or to speak in a sociable tone. "Apparently the Shiba clan elders are not happy with you."

"Don't worry about the Shiba clan elders. How are you doing? I mean..." Kaien felt his throat tighten as he didn't know how to bring up the fact the child was dealing with the loss of his taicho.

"I'm still working on learning Bankai like taicho wanted."

The fukutaicho of the thirteenth division felt the color leave his face. " _He's still a child._ "

" _Perhaps you should be concerning yourself with learning Bankai so he doesn't have to worry about it."_ Nejibana's voice made it clear that he wasn't pleased with Kaien. His zampaktuo wanted him to learn Bankai as did everyone else.

Toshiro continued to not look at the fukutaicho of the thirteenth. "You should have planned his funeral, not Miyako-dono."

"Do you think Isshin is dead as well?" Kaien's eyes widened in dismay as the corners of his mouth turned down.

"What we think about that doesn't matter." Toshiro finally looked at the man. "What matters is that it was your duty to take care of it."

The man took a deep breath before a smile appeared on his face. His right hand reached out to ruffle the child's hair. "All right. I'll try to think of others including yourself. Seriously... don't worry your head about this business with the elders."

"Why should I?" The boy looked away shunpooing away.

Kaien let out a sigh before heading to the Shiba clan household out in the Rukongai. Miyako was waiting in their quarters to help him dress in dress robes. "You can't be dong this."

"I've told you that he's alive."

The fukutaicho of the thirteenth felt Miyako's hands placed on his cheeks as she turned his head so he was forced to look at her. "I believe you when you say he is alive. If you haven't found him by now then he doesn't want to be found. He has his reasons."

Kaien's eyes closed as he pulled her hands away. "Reasons? I want to know what those reasons are."

" _You want to know because you want to know why he abandoned you._ "

The man let out a sigh before heading through the door to see people preparing fireworks that would be used at the next celebration Seireitei. Kukaku stood to one side supervising the workers only to quickly glare at Kaien as her mouth twisted up into a scowl. Another sigh came as he slipped into the clan meeting hall and settled down onto the pillows with Miyako near him. A few of the elders were missing . "Third seat Hitsugaya said you wanted to talk to me."

The hand that rubbed the back of his head nervously stopped when the elder closest to him spoke. "You need to start focusing on your duties as the new head Kaien-dono. You've been too busy looking for your dead brother when you should be working on producing an heir with Miyako-dono as well as mastering Bankai."

Kaien felt the color leave his face. " _I can't._ "

" _You can. You and Miyako are planning on adopting young Hitsugaya. You and I can also learn Bankai._ "

"Look..."

"Kaien-dono... this is not an option."

"We've been trying to adopt Hitsugaya Toshiro. All you have to do is sign the papers and you'll have your heir. As for Bankai... do you have any idea what you're asking of me?"

"Kaien-dono... we know exactly what we are asking of you. It is fully in your ability to learn Bankai. You will become the next taicho of the tenth division We well also not sign the adoption papers until you and Miyako produce a biological heir. _"_

The fukutaicho of the tenth division felt his stomach lurch. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me quite clearly Kaien-dono. We will not approve the adoption until you have a biological heir. This is a matter of honor."

"Honor." Kaien could feel his throat tighten. "The men who couldn't wait to pronounce my brother dead shouldn't talk about honor."

"Kaien-dono!" Another elder looked at him. "You know better."

"I will be taking my leave." Kaien stood up and headed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

The man who spoke for most of the elders glared after him. "I always thought that Kaien was the calmer of the twins. Are we in fact wrong?"

Miyako bowed her head to the ground. "May I speak for my husbands sake?"

The second elder turned his head to look at her. "You need not apologize for your husband."

"I'm not wanting to apologize. I wish to explain where he is coming from." Miyako sat up. "You should know full well that my husband is a kind person. He found a young piglet with Isshin and nursed her back to health. He dotes upon his younger siblings and even myself. Don't you think he'd want to have children of his own? Don't you think he would want to make sure I had children as well?"

"Miyako-dono... what are you getting at."

The woman took a deep breath.

**M**

Kaien remained in his room staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his back. The dress robes were tossed to the side from when he had changed into a lighter kimono. The negative feelings wouldn't leave him as he lay there. The door to the room slid open and he turned his head so that his aqua colored eyes took in Miyako. She slipped forward. "About young Hitsugaya."

"Don't worry about it. You remember when we first started discussing the adoption we decided it was feasible because Isshin was unable to adopt him because of his position as the head. He would eventually marry and have an heir. We didn't have to worry about that stuff." Kaien turned over onto his side as his wife knelt down at his side. Her mouth twisted up into a frown as his one hand took hers. "We'll just try harder. I'll try harder."

The third seat of the thirteenth let out a deep sigh. "Kaien. We don't have to try harder. The elders are going to let the adoption go through."

" _The only way they would let that happen would be..._ " The young man sat up and took her face into his hands. "Miyako... _what_ did you tell them.?"

"I told them the truth. We've tried hard to have a child, but haven't had any luck. We're not trying to avoid it because we don't want to. It just hasn't happened."

Kaien pulled away. His shoulders drooped so that his head could rest in the palms of his head. "What did there approval cost?"

Miyako moved so she was leaning up against her husband's shoulder. "They want a future marriage between him and a daughter of the Shiba house."

Kaien slammed his hand down into the floor hard enough to make his knuckles bleed. "Miyako! That's not fair to him at all!"

"I don't see Kukaku or Ganju marrying any time soon. Plus... you and Isshin were rather good at making it so young Kukaku didn't have to marry the young Kuchiki noble."

"That was luck. Isshin was also around."

Miyako pulled away and grabbed his face in her hands again. "You need to believe in yourself like I believe in you. You're going to learn Bankai."

Two aqua colored eyes widened in horror. "Miyako... I can't."

"Come on Kaien. It is surprising that you haven't already learned Bankai years ago."

"Why? Not everyone is meant to learn Bankai."

"Why do you take that attitude? You have the ability to learn Bankai while others do not. You know full well that I speak the truth. It's kind of like how we've been unable to have children. It's not something a person should take for granted, but here you are acting as if it isn't that big of a deal."

Kaien took a deep breath as his eyes drifted to the wooden floor. "You should honestly tell that to the kid." He could sense Miyako staring at him and looked up. "What?"

"Kaien... what did you mean by that. You don't mean little Toshiro."

The man swallowed as his shoulders tensed up. "Toshiro told me he is close to learning Bankai."

"Kaien..." Miyako shook her head as a hand went to cover her mouth. "A child shouldn't be learning something like that. Don't you think it is odd that a child should even be learning Bankai that young. You of all people should know that."

Kaien's eyes narrowed. He swallowed trying to wet his dry throat. "Funny hearing this from someone who chided me a few minutes ago about how it surprised you that I haven't learned Bankai myself yet."

"Kaien! You yourself said not everyone s meant to learn Bankai!"

"Some people don't learn Bankai because they have no need to. Others don't learn the technique because they don't have the ability."

The third seat of the thirteenth division leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. She then pushed herself up from the ground. "Talk to me when you understand the reason you've not learned Bankai is because you've felt there was no need to while he was alive."

"Isshin isn't dead."

Miyako paused to look at him. "I wish I had that kind of feeling you do. The fact remains you didn't need to learn before. You do now. It's time to stop being in your brother's shadow."

The door slid open again as she made to step out. Kaien felt his eyebrows go up. "Where are you going."

"There are plenty of rooms for me to sleep in until you get out of this funk of yours. You'll likely feel better once Toshiro's adoption goes through." The woman paused in the door. "This also said... you need to start thinking about how to tell our division that we will be transferring to the tenth."

Kaien felt his stomach lurch. "Once the adoption is through? I need some more time to train Kuchiki Rukia to take my place."

"You wouldn't need more time if you hadn't been looking for your brother in the world of the living."

The door shut closed and Kaien's head hit his pillow. " _Why is she being so cruel?_ "

" _She doesn't want to say those things. You've been forsaking your duties though to look for Isshin. He wouldn't want that. Plus... if he wanted you to find him you would have found him by now. She said that too now._ "

" _I'm not looking forward to announcing my plans to the division._ " He didn't realize he wouldn't be making any kind of annoucement.

**M**

" _Miyako..._ "

The promises he had made her ran through his mind as well as the plans that they had laid down for the future. Ukitake arrived in his office to show him the official adoption papers. Kaien felt his spirits more upbeat then they had been in days. He was waiting for Miyako to return to tell her the good news. Instead he saw her broken body lying there and his heart sinking as well as his throat tightening.

" _Miyako..._ " The promises he had made his wife beat at the back of his mind. The promise made long about starting a family was broken because they couldn't have children. Now that they finally had the documents still in Ukitake's office it was broken again. A feeling deep down welled up inside of him that he couldn't even beginning to comprehend. The negative train of thoughts also started up again. His lips felt cracked and his tongue was dry.

The realization that something right was hitting home. So did the feeling that both his other halves weren't coming back. " _Miyako... not after Isshin..._ "

" _You know she's gone. You know full well in your heart that she is gone. I'm sorry._ " Nejibana's cool voice did nothing this time around.

" _A heart is somethin made from the memories of those left behind. It is not..._ "

Another voice spoke in the back of his head. " _That's just a lie you told yourself a long time ago when your father died all alone in order to protect yourself from the pain of losing the ones you hold closest to you. It's your lie so you don't have to deal with losing those you care about. It's your lie so that you won't feel like you are alone, so that you won't die alone._ "

Kaien felt as if his mind was on fire. His chest tightened, and his hands felt sweaty in a rather nasty way. The realization that he couldn't protect either one of his other halves hit his center core hard. " _Isshin's not dead though._ "

" _You still couldn't do anything about him disappearing. If he's not dead and missing you still know something really bad happened. You know better then anyone else._ "

The feelings and strange voice wouldn't wash away, but instead became worse upon finding out that Miyako was possessed by the Hollow. He made the decision to go after the Hollow making excuses as he did so. He made it all to clear that he would be fighting the Hollow as well. His feelings came to him in a rush despite the fact a Shinigami was supposed to go into battle forgetting all feelings they had. The pain of losing _them_ was to much – the grief not having come out over the past few months suddenly spilling out as he fought to maintain honor. He would kill that _thing_ that killed Miyako.

" _Miyako..._ " It honestly was a mistake – a foolish thing if he really took the time to think about it. Kaien didn't know what he was up against, not to mention even perhaps over estimated his ability to defeat the mosner. Or maybe it had nothing to do with the fact he had honestly lost his will to live that he could attack the fiend with such relisth as he wanted. The barbarism of the way he fought didn't even cross hs mind. Fear was no problem at all. " _Rip its body apart... tear into its flesh._ "

It was then that the _things_ tentacles ripped into his body. The pain caused him to flinch and let out a gasp. In that moment of flinching Kaien realized that the hollow was taking over his body. The folly hit him hard. " _Yes. It's a mistake to let ones feelings get in the way of how one thinks and does things. It's a mistake being hot headed in battle. That was something Isshin would do. What would nii-san do if he saw me now. He wouldn't be pleased at all._ "

The corner of his mouth twitched – the last piece of free will involving his body. His body was now attacking his captain and young Kuchiki Rukia. " _Please... Ukitake Taicho. Kill me. Let me be with Miyako. Isshin would kill me a hundred times... no, a thousand times over if he saw me now. I would be receiving one of those lectures of his that he normally gives Kukaku and Ganju. Why me?_ "

The Hollow that had entered his body used his body to say that separation wasn't possible. Despair crept farther into Kaien's voice. " _Yes. I can see it, taste it, feel it. I've gone from being a hero to a monster._ "

A new voice came into his head. It wasn't his voice, nor Nejibana's cool voice. It wasn't that strange voice that appeared in his darkest moods. It was the voice of the Hollow that had entered his body in his own mind. " _You're also going to taste the flesh of your comrades as well._ "

" _Ukitake! Please._ " Kaien begged mentally for his taicho to end it. The Hollow couldn't move like he could so it shouldn't have been a problem. Then came Ukitake's coughing fit and he found himself taking off.

" _It isn't as if you cared to live."_ He couldn't tell who spoke this time.

He could see himself closing in on Kuchki Rukia through the orange haze. " _No... no... please no._ "

" _Yes, yes and more yes! You asked me if there was anything I regret? Well, I regret not being able to torture those I possess anymore then I am able too! Playing with their minds and mentally breaking them... it is a beauty you know._ "

" _No... no..._ "

His body moved to jump down onto Rukia as she held her blade only to flinch as a kido spell hit him and caused him to fall to the ground with a resounding and painful thud. The Hollow forced his body to foam at the mouth as he tried to make out who threw the spell. In the distance he saw the taicho of the twelfth division stepping out of the woods. "My... my... my. What have we here."

Kaien felt shivers run down his spine. " _Not him! Taicho!_ "

"I heard rumor of a strange Hollow in this area. This is actually much better then I could have imagined."

"Kurotsuchi Taicho!" Ukitake's voice could be heard as Kaien's body continued to tremble. "Let _me_ handle this!"

"So you can kill this specimen?" Another surge of fear passed through Kaien's body.

"My fukutaicho is no specimen!"

"Why are you referring to him as a specimen? I was specifically referring to the Hollow that has taken possession of him. Of course... I need to get the Hollow out of him to study it. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Another coughing fit hit Ukitake. "No... I mean." Another cough came. "The Hollow said it couldn't be separated from Kaien!"

The haze began to lift from his eyes. "Please..." Kaien could move his own lips. The painful Hollow presence retreated in fear. "Just kill me. The captain's right saying that..."

Kurotsuchi glared at Kaien. "I _can_ separate you from the Hollow. I don't know what damage will be done to you though."

"Kurotsuchi!"

" _Which is exactly why Ukitake Taicho was going to do me a favor and kill me. I will end up being..._ "

" _No... I won't be separated from this body. It's not possible._ "

Things began to blur as Mayuri's fukutaicho moved in and forced some medicine into his body.

**M**

" _Isshin being gone is tearing my husband up taicho. He doesn't recollect a single time that he's been without his brother._ "

The taicho of the thirteenth division knew full well that Miyako was right. Kaien doted on his brother to the point of obsession. " _He refused the fukutaicho position until his older twin had an equal or greater rank out of sense of duty. This was despite the fact both of the Shiba twins were captain material. He was always quiet and shy compared to Isshin as well. This is outside of his comfort zone._ "

It was no surprise that things came crashing down when Miyako was brought in. Ukitake told Rukia that it was a matter of honor for Kaien, but didn't fill her in on the fact Kaien was breaking inside. Seeing how one-sided the battle was painful as he wished to step in and interfere. Perhaps if he had done so the hollow wouldn't be able to take over Kaien, and the young man wouldn't be in even more pain then the had been before.

He'd meant to end it, but Kurotsuchi ended up interfering. " _I've no strength to fight him."_ Ukitake's green eyes watched as the twelfth division placed his fukutaicho onto the stretcher. "Rukia... I need you to send word to Kyoraku and Yamamotto."

"But..."

The man could see the worry in the young Shinigami's eyes. "Hurry... they'll want to know."

"You're seriously going to try and interfere? I'm simply doing my job." Mayuri motioned for his division members to begin moving Kaien to his division. Another coughing fit over came over hm so that the twelfth division disappeared before he could follow. He moved as fast as he could only to find his path blocked by some of the scientists from the twelth division who were under orders to keep him out.

"Ukitake..."

What little color was still left in his face quickly vanished as the taicho of the thirteenth division turned his head to look at his old friend. "Shunsui... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Not after..."

The straw hat that Kyoraku taicho wore was pulled down while his fukutaicho looked around nervously. The straw hat that Kyoraku taicho wore was pulled down while his fukutaicho looked around nervously. "I still don't know what is going on. The message from your division member simply said you wanted help fast."

"I..."

A scream interrupted what Ukitake had to say. Kyoraku's hat tilted up revealing eyes that were slightly red. The man let out a curse. "That's Kaien's voice."

Kyoraku gingerly moved the scientist aside and hurried down the hall to the room the screaming came from. Mayuri looked up from what he was doing. "Honestly... why can't you other captains let me do my job."

The taicho of the eighth division tried looking on only to find himself having to avert his eyes. "Stop what ever you're doing."

"I can't. The medicine to extract the Hollow is already in his body. The only way it is going to stop is if he dies or if the Hollow leaves his body."

Kyoraku titled his hat down and let out an audible curse before stepping out of the room. Ukitake leaned up against the wall next to his friend. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault."

"I was in charge of his safety."

"Jushiro..." Kyoraku let out a deep sigh. "There are things that are out of either one of our control." Nanao suddenly flinched as another scream came. The taicho of the eighth looked up and patted her on the head. "I'm sorry Nanao-chan. I forgot you were here. Ukitake... where's Miyako? Shouldn't she be here by Kaien's side at a time like this."

Ukitake let out a deep breath. "Miyako's dead. Truth be told this is my fault. I shouldn't have let Kaien take on that Hollow on his own even if it did end up bruising his pride. If I hadn't he wouldn't have had his body taken over like that."

A hand went up to cover Kyoraku's eyes. "You wouldn't have been able to stop him. The only person who would have been able to do so would have been Isshin. Or maybe that third seat that Kaien and Miyako are so fond of. Or Miyako herself. He is a Shiba after all."

The fukutaicho of the twelfth stepped into the room with a container. The screaming had stopped. "The Hollow has been extracted. You may step in now."

The eighth division taicho moved to step into the room, but paused to look at Nanao. "Nanao-chan... you don't need to come in if you don't want to."

"No... your family is my family."

Ukitake took a deep breath and followed them. Someone had taken the time to bandage Kaien's injuries around his arms and back. The taicho of the thirteenth watched as Kyoraku reached out one hand to gently cradle the young fukutaicho's chin. Kaien flinched at the touch causing another deep breath to escape Ukitake's lips. He could see the tears at the corner of Kaien's closed eyes and could feel the exhaustion emanating off the young Shinigami.

"Shunshui. I'm sorry your family has received another loss. Jushiro. I want a thorough report on my desk." The two men turned to look at the head captain while Mayuri folded his arms in disgust. "As for you Kurotsuchi... you had no permission to act in this matter. I also want a report on this matter."

"He's alive isn't he?"

"At what cost?" A sudden feeling caused Kyoraku and Jushiro to suddenly flinch. "Are you sure you got all of the Hollow out."

"I am sure that I got all of it out."

The captain of the eighth division tipped down his hat and let out a sigh. "Old man... I'm going to put forth the request that my nephew officially be removed from active duty. I want him taken to my family estate as well."

"Not the Shiba family estate out in the Rukongai." The head captain folded his arms behind his back.

"The Shiba estate isn't out their in the Rukongai for the peace and quiet. They're out there to make sure their work doesn't disturb the peace and quiet inside the Serietii. Plus... Kukaku's already got enough to worry about with the fireworks and Ganju. It's quiet at my family estate and that's what he needs right now." Kyoraku looked up to see Ukitake looking away. "Don't worry. If Kaien gets well enough he can be officially reinstated. We have to face the fact though that may not happen."

"I'm sorry."

"As I already said. It isn't your fault."


End file.
